spirit_and_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
"Birth Pangs" by Scott Klaft
Birth Pangs by Scott Klaft Having been asked to write this issue’s Editorial article, I will take the tone of an opinion-page correspondent as I address my topic. But, please keep in mind that, while all people have a "right" to their opinion, the exercise of such a “right” does not affect the right''ness '' or wrongness of that opinion. Fact – substantiated by evidence – and objective truth is what really matters, and what we all should be aiming for as the basis of our opinions. In the “study of final things” (i.e. eschatology) there are a number of different view points – what we might call, “schools of thought.” From the onset of what the churches of Christ call the Restoration Movement in the early 1800’s the predominant school of thought was Pre-millennial in nature; and it was hardly challenged as the movement progressed. Pre-millennialism is what modern denominations view as “the Rapture.” It’s an extremely fantastical, purely fictional, mix of obtuse literalism and ignorance being imposed upon the biblical doctrine of “final things”. It wasn’t until the mid 1900’s that the churches of Christ broke away from that tradition. In its place was adopted a less extreme, but yet future-looking, school of thought called, “A-millennialism.” This is what is popularly taught today in the churches of Christ. Unfortunately, that school of thought, too, is an error. It is, in my estimation, a relatively benign error, but an error nonetheless; one that hangs a veil of ignorance over much of the Bible. Not intending insult to anyone in particular, there appears generally to be three main problems in the brotherhood that keeps it bound to the promotion of this error: 1.) Ignorance of the Old Testament prophesies and the nature of their fulfillment; 2.) Reliance upon unreliable and vague, extra-biblical evidence for the dating of the book of Revelation; and 3.) An irrational insistence upon a subject matter change in the middle of Jesus’ Olivet Discourse found in Matthew 24 and 25. In my own observation, when even of one those things begin to be corrected, a shockingly large number of previously difficult passages are soon easily understood. Pieces of the puzzle fall nicely in place. But, just as when the church was working through subjects like baptism, creeds, clergy/ laity, and even when leaving Pre-millennialism, there is great resistance. Attempts to study with some are occasionally met with hostility. There are desperate and hastily considered arguments offered in the distressed hope of hanging on to the conception of a future “coming of the Lord” – to wipe out the material universe, to end the progress of time, to reanimate the fleshly body out of their graves, to transform those fleshly bodies into an eternal form; and, all to be accompanied by a somewhat nebulous description of a universal judgment scene. That is what we have been taught for decades. That is not, however, what the Bible teaches. All of those passages from which we have been taught that system teach very different things, and apply to a very different time, already being fulfilled. It is a hard pill to swallow – we understand, having had to face swallowing it ourselves. But if we are going to let scripture define its own terms and go only where the Bible leads, we will see the Lord’s intent was to bring His Divine will to completion with the events surrounding the A.D. 70 end of Judah. Among the many responses we often hear is the retort that the coming of Jesus is supposed to be “as a thief in the night,” and – extrapolating from an incorrect notion of the meaning of Matthew 24:36 - that it would have “no signs,” implying that the signs Jesus discussed in Matthew 24:4-34 about His coming in the punishment of Jerusalem somehow precludes His coming “as'' a thief.” We do not deny the illustration of the “thief in the night”. It is very clearly used in relation to Jesus’ coming again in 1st Thessalonians 5. What those referring to that passage are forgetting is the second illustration the apostle used in that connection. Consider: 1 Thessalonians 5:1 ¶But of the times and the seasons, brethren, ye have no need that I write unto you. 2 For yourselves know perfectly that the day of the Lord so cometh as a thief in the night. 3 For when they shall say, Peace and safety; then sudden destruction cometh upon them, as travail upon a woman with child; and they shall not escape. Yes, the thief illustration is intended to express the surprise ''certain ones would have at the Lord’s coming. In this coming, they will be presuming their own “peace and safety,” but the Lord would be bringing “destruction.” That destruction will come upon them “as travail upon a woman with child.” The pains of a woman giving birth also come without warning; but not without expectation, not without any signs that it might occur. What sort of look would you expect when you try telling any woman who has given birth, or is expecting to give birth, that they had no signs it would happen? In fact, that is the sentiment with which the apostle continued his admonition to the church in Thessalonica: 4 But ye, brethren, are not in darkness, that that day should overtake you as a thief. 5 Ye are all the children of light, and the children of the day: we are not of the night, nor of darkness. He tells them this “coming of the Lord” that is likened to a thief should not have the same effect on them, the Christians in his time. He fully expected them to witness the event. It would only surprise those who were in “darkness.” This is in full accord with Jesus’ words in Matthew 24:36 – 25:46 that they would not know “the day or the hour” when Jesus would come again, but that they should maintain vigilance of watchfulness. He told them what to watch for in previous verses, and thus the Christians would not be overtaken as a thief. Paul’s words in 1st Thessalonians 4:13 – 5:5 are quite literally drawing on Jesus’ Olivet discourse in Matthew 24, 25 (paralleled in Mark 13, Luke 17 & 21). He even tells us so: “For this we say unto you by the word of the Lord...” (1Thess. 4:15). Accepting this may be difficult. It may be painful in some sense. But there is something else an expectant mother can tell you about those birth pangs. It is worth every effort when it stops hurting. The brotherhood needs to go through another revolution of change when it comes to its “study of final things.” But we promise you, the joys of recognizing the amazing gift and opportunities our Lord and King now offers us by forgiving sins and restoring to us fellowship with the Infinite Source of all life, the Almighty Father, will all be worth the effort.